My Little Pony: A Resounding Boom
by Larrykitty
Summary: On the Eve of the Summer Sun Celebration, the forsaken Princess, Nightmare Moon returns to claim her vengeance upon the ones who had shunned her and her night. As Nightmare appears and lashes out at Twilight, a rushed defense spelled causes an unknown being to crash onto the scene right after Nightmare, saving the lavender unicorn in the process. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

_Out With the Old..._

A lanveder unicorn mare gaped at just how many ponies could fit into the seemingly compact building that was called Town Hall. It seemed like everypony in Ponyville was there and there was still open space for more. Granted, fair amounts of the town's Pegasi seemed to be flying in the air above her and her assistant, and some ponies occupied the various balconies along the walls.

A bright pink pony, the one she had the displeasure of meeting back in her library, ran up to lanvender mare's open side and began jabbering, "Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, because I'm excited. I've never been so excited; well, except for the time that I saw you walk into town and I went *gasp*, but I mean really, who can top that."

A butter yellow pegasus mare directed a flock of birds to sing, beginning their fanfare as a tan mare with a graying mane and bright blue eyes, wearing a pair of glasses and a white shirt collar with a poofy tie, her Cutie Mark being that of a scroll tied with a blue ribbon, began to speak. "Fillies and Gentlecolts: as Mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration." The lavender mare tuned the pink mares rambling out to focus on the mayor's speech to the public, "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this, the longest day of the year. Now, it is my great honor to introduce to you," The lavender mare look out one of the upper windows, her eyes widening as she saw a group of stars collide with the moon, causing the distinctly horned-horsehead pattern to disappear from its surface, "The ruler of our land," Visible worry began to play upon the lavender mare's face as she recalled a particular name from the book she had read earlier. In all honesty, it was the reason she had wanted time to herself in the first place, to prevent what might just be happening." The very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day: the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria, Princess Celestia!"

Many things happened in the span of a few moments: curtains were drawn, the avian choir sang, and a spotlight shined...

...on an empty space.

The lavender mare cowered low as she began to speak to herself, "This can't be good."

As the crowd of ponies began to whisper in worry, the Mayor attempted to regain control of the situation, "Remain calm, everypony: there must be a reasonable explanation!"

The pink one spoke up once more, "Oh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?"

A white unicorn with a curly purple mane emerged from the room behind the opened curtain, "She's gone!"

Horrified gasps from every pony in the room.

Except the pink one. "Ohh, she's good!"

The lavender unicorn eyes bugged at the ethereal mist gathering upon the balcony that the princess was supposed to be on. After becoming extremely dense, it scattered, revealing a pitch-black horse: taller and more slender than every pony within the room wearing a smooth lavender helmet from which a black Unicorn horn protruded from. On either side of the creature's torso were dark wings, reminiscent to those of a Pegasus. On its flank was a splotch of purple, a crescent moon upon it. The horse's mane and tail resembled a field of stars, flowing in a nonexistent wind. Around its neck was some sort of regal breastplate, bearing the same mark as on the flank. A cyan eye with a slit pupil gazed out upon the collection of ponies.

"Oh, no…" The lavender mare said softly. "Nightmare Moon." A little purple and green dragon that was upon her back fainted with a swoon.

The dark equine, Nightmare Moon, spoke with a regal tone, "Oh, my beloved subjects: it's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces."

A cyan mare with a rainbow mane demanded, "What did you do with our princess?!" She attempted to confront the new arrival head-on, had it not been for an orange pony with a stetson clenching down on her tail with her teeth to hold her back.

Nightmare Moon chuckled malevolently, "Why? Am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"

Inappropriately cheerful, the pink pony spoke up again. "Oh, oh! More guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes? How 'bout Queen Meanie? No, Black Snooty! Black Snoot-" She was cut off when the orange one shoved a cupcake in her mouth.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years?" The lavender mare watched as Nightmare Moon was terrifying the butter yellow bird director. "Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" Her gaze shifted as Nightmare Moon flicked the white mare's chin with her star-field mane, apparently more prehensile than she had thought.

Having had enough her taunting the lavender unicorn called out to her, "I did! And I know who you are: you're the Mare in the Moon, Nightmare Moon!"

More gasps from the other ponies.

Nightmare Moon seemed impressed, "Well, well, well: somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here."

The lavender mare began to falter, "You're here to... to...!"

Nightmare Moon began to chuckle, "Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, The night will last FOREVER!"

Her mane extended and spiraled throughout the room, producing both darkness and bolts of lightning as she laughed evilly.

"I won't let you!" Said the lavender mare. "I know who you are! And I know how to stop you! Just give up now or…or..." Her brave bravado faltered at the gaze of Nightmare Moon. She backed away slightly as the dark unicorn mare smiled wickedly down towards her.

"My, my, my…it seems we have a hero here…I can't let that go…unpunished…now can I?" With a flash of her horn, a beam of dark magic blasted towards the lavender unicorn. In a desperate attempt to deflect the beam, the lavender mare's horn began to glow with energy as well, calling upon her own power. She had wanted the beam to deflect away from her, but due to extreme stress of the situation, her magic flared more then she had expected, causing it to do something more then she had wanted.

A hole opened up in front of her, shooting onto the floor two screaming objects she had never seen before. One, a thin blue creature with spikey hair, and the other, a round and chunky maneless thing wearing shades. Both of them were yelled at the top of their lungs, even after they landed upon the floor. It wasn't until they both noticed that they were on the floor when their yells died down just to very awkward expressions. The blue one instantly sat up, pushing the round one from him and adjusted a red scarf it wore around its neck before coughing into its oddly shaped foreleg.

"Heheh…" The blue one chucked nervously. "Well…that was unexpectedly helpful." He looked about, finding more than a few eyes staring straight at him. "Um…ok…I'm in a room full of horses… just as unexpected but not the strangest day that's for sure…"

"What is the meaning of this!? Who are you?!" Nightmare Moon demanded, stomping her hoof into the ground below her. The blue being looked up at dark mare, raising an eyebrow.

"Wow…ok…Now it's the strangest day…" He said with an amused look. He looked back towards the maneless creature with an annoyed look. "So what did you brake this time Eggman?"

"This wasn't my fault you upstart of a hedgehog!" The round one said. "If anything it's yours and your constant need to get in my way!"

"Don't ignore me cretins!" She demanded, her horn lighting up to shot towards the blue being. The lavender mare, with wide eyes, gasped out loud before even thinking.

"Look out!"

The blue hedgehog jumped to the side just before the beam struck, his eyes widening as he looked upon the scorch mark it made upon the floor. "I'm guessing we came at a bad time eh?" He said as he stood up once more, a smirk upon his face.

"Answer me demon…" Nightmare said as she charged up her horn once more.

"Hey no need to get violent, and absolutely no need the name calling..." The blue being said, adjusting the cloth around his arms. "Asking nicely goes a long way you know." He began to stretch his legs, never taking his eyes off the black furred pony. "If you really must know. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" He smiled before shifting to a readying pose. "And something tells me you're not the nice type, if the reactions these horses are giving you are any indication…So…How about I stop any evil, malevolent, malicious or wicked plan you have and be on my merry way back to where I came from. Sounds good? Good!" He smiled brightly. "Show me what ya got! I promise I'll go easy on ya!"

_Some time earlier...in another world..._

The bright sun cast his overbearing heat upon the waste land below. A generic tumble weed bounced in the unbearably hot wind. The trees that dared to grow there were left bare, no sign of any leaves in around the tree branches. A lone lizard peaked its head out from under a rock, looking for nourishment. It cringed at the feel of the sun's rays already burning its leathery skin. It did not care however. Food was more important. It slowly crawled form under the rock, making its way to an unsuspecting fly that was nearby. It licked its lips in anticipation, a hungry look forming in its eyes. Before it could act out nature's way, something shot past it, causing its would-be food to be blown away before it could even react. The lizard shot a glare at the gray beast that passed it, waving a small fist in its direction, curseing in its animal tongue.

It turned back to its rock only duck as a blue blur shot above it, a trail of wind picking up threating to blow the creature away. It hung to its rock for dear life as the wind past, letting go once it finally did. It turned to look at the blue being as it followed the gray beast, the lizard's eyes narrowing. With a deep sigh it shook its head and made its way back to its crack in the ground. Some days, it pays to just not get up in the morning.

"Running away Egghead?!"

The voice ran through the mustached human's ears, causing him to cringe. The human turned back to shake his fist at the blue hedgehog, angrily proclaiming, "IT'S EGGMAN! DOCTOR EGGMAN! STOP MESSING UP MY NAME SONIC!" the overweight man looked back, finding his longtime nemesis trailing behind his Egg-hoverer. The blue speedster had a sad look upon his face as he spoke up again.

"Really Egghead," Sonic called contentedly. "I have no Idea what you're talking about. Maybe you should go get your ears cheeked. You aren't getting any younger ya know."

"Shutup! Shutup! SHUTUP!" Eggman yelled as he kicked his ride into a higher gear.

The blue hedgehog just shrugged, smiled, and began to speed up, keeping pace with the human easily. The two ran through the caverns of the dusty wasteland, the twisting and turning of the caverns pathway prevented the blue hedgehog from kicking his speed into full gear. He was content with just tailing Eggman however, and messing with him was just absolutely enjoyable.

"You know Eggy! One of us is gonna run out of gas soon, and I can assure you, that one will not be me! Why not just give up now and save the ozone layer eh?" He mused. He perked his ears up, waiting for a reply, none came however. Pouting he called out again, "Hey Egghead! Your hearing loss kicking up again?" No reply again, but he heard a distinct laughter coming from in front of him. "Ah…Eggman, mind shareing the joke with the rest of the class?" The hedgehog called out, tilting his head to the side.

Before he could hope for an answer the cavern pathway opened into a large clearing, the rock formation around it forming an inescapable barrier. The only way out being the way the Sonic and Eggman had come in from. Sonic stopped midway into the area, and looked around, his eyebrow rising in question.

"Olly, Olly oxen free Egghead!" He said, cupping his hands round his mouth. The laughter sounded again, causing the blue speedster to look upwards. Above his sat a smug looking Eggman, his glasses shining due to the sun overhead. "Oh! There you are Eggy." Sonic quipped. "Thought for sure you hightailed it outta here the second I lost track of ya."

Eggman smirked. "Now why would I want to leave. When you demise will be so entertaining…" Eggman smiled as he pushed a button upon his ride's control panel. The earth beneath Sonic began to shake, causing the hedgehog to lose his balance and fall on his butt.

"Wha…What's going-!?" He barely opened his mouth when something had erupted from beneath him, causing the hedgehog to make in unwanted flight straight up into the air. He turned as he reached the apex of his height, gravity once again kicking in. His eyes widened when he came face to face with a wicked looking slimy monstrosity. Worm like in nature, the dangerous looking beings maw was opened reveal twisting and turning blades and teeth, ready to dismember the hedgehog without a second thought. Before he could meet his fate however something caught him by his flailing arms, hovering him just out of reach of the monsters maw. Looking up, he smiled brightly.

"Way the go, Tails!"

A light orange fox looked down at the blue hedgehog, his twin namesakes spinning them towards an overhanging ledge. The fox smiled as he landed them both to safety. "Heh…Happy to help Sonic." The fox said, rubbing a finger under his nose.

They couldn't celebrate however, as they felt their rocky surface blasted apart causing both fox and hedgehog to jump out of the way for safety. Landing on the rocky walls. Sonic kicked his feet into high gear, allowing him to glide along the walls smoothly. Tail's settled for floating in midair, his twin tails spinning once again.

"Woah!" The fox exclaimed. "It's an Extarian Worm! But…there's no way it could have grown to this size. The largest in recorded history was only two stories long! This is a new scientific discovery!"

"Less gushing, more helping!" Sonic called out to his friend, narrowly dodging as the worm in question slammed into the wall, nearly making him stumble. The hedgehog cocked an eye towards the Eggman as he smiled gleefully.

"OH! OHOHOHOHOH! Looks like it's over sonic! You lose! You can't stop running less you fall to your death, and even if you survive the worm will finish you off! I WIN SONIC!"

The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes. "Blah, blah, blah. Yada, yada, yada. Gloat when you actually do win, not before Eggy!" He angled himself upwards, running at full speed towards the blue sky. it wasn't long before gravity began to take its effect he jumped off the wall with smile on his lips. Eggman raised a shaven eyebrow as he watched the hedgehog. Curiosity turning to shock, and then into fear as the hedgehog landed on his Egg Hoverer.

"Ehhh…What's up Doc?" He said, with a cocky grin.

"What? Get off you fool!"

"Why?" Sonic said pouting. "You were all safe before? Why are you so scared now Eggy?"

The worm shot up towards the two enemies, Eggman barley dodging it as he did so.

"Woah!" Sonic exclaimed. "So it's only to go after me? Sweet plan, Not well thought out but hey you tried you best right?" He looked the scientist in the eye. "Call it off Eggy. Or do you want to be worm food?"

Eggman began to panic. "I-I can't! The chip I placed into it only registers with your body signature! I can't stop it!"

Sonic was about to say something, more than likely a few harsh words, when the worm lashed out from beneath them with its tail, knocking both hedgehog and scientist out of the vehicle. Clinging to each other, they both screamed bloody murder as they fell to the worm's opened maw. Before either of them could become to worm food however, something opened beneath them, hole of some kind swallowing them both up before closing, leaving a very confused fox and a very hungry worm.


	2. Chapter 2

To say that Twilight was confused was an understatement. Just a few minutes ago, she found herself about to meet the business end of a demon god's spell, only to have two strange creatures come out of nowhere instead. She could feel that her magic is what saved her, but she didn't know how she had done it. Heck. She didn't even know what spell she used. She glanced at the blue creature, Sonic she believed he said his name was, as he stood definitely towards Nightmare Moon. The other one, the bald red creature with the mustache, was gawking in disbelief at what was happening, sitting on what she believed to be his flank. The blue one didn't seem as phased about everything though. In fact he seemed to be taking everything in stride as if it was a normal everyday occurrence. The sound of Nightmare's voice penetrated her ears, snapping her back to the reality.

"Who do you think you are insect!? Do you really think you can take on a living GOD?!" She bellowed, a flash of thunder adding to the emphasis of her last word.

"And your name is?" Sonic asked raising an eyebrow, his face that of passing interest.

The black mare puffed out her chest as she exclaimed, "I am the everlasting darkness! NIGHTMARE MOON!"

Sonic whistled as he folded his forelegs about his chest. "Nightmare Moon? Sweet name. Way better then Egghead over then." He said motioning towards the red one behind him. "Or Burn Bot. Definitely better than Burn Bot."

"Hey!" Eggman said indignantly.

He ignored the one behind him, though he gave a small chuckle at the response. "Anyway, how about we start this party off eh?"

Nightmare raised an eyebrow. "Obviously you're more deluded then you look. Do you really think you can defeat me?"

Sonic smirked and winked at the dark mare. "Don't know unless I try right?" The hedgehog folded his arms about his chest. "Besides, all I see is you talking a big game. Come on show me some action!" With a deep frown, nightmare moon flared her horn up once again, firing a beam of black energy towards the hedgehog. Everypony within the room cringed and closed their eyes just as the beam reached the hedgehog. When they all opened their eyes, they all gasped as when they found that the blue hedgehog had disappeared completely. With an evil smile the Nightmare spoke in a soft tone.

"Heheh…That's what you deserve for not knowing your place cretin…"

The lavender mare watched the spot with wide eyes before looking shakily up at the Nightmare. "You…you…k-killed him…"

At her voice, Nightmare moon seemed to waver slightly, her face turning to that of remorse before contorting in a snear. "Of course." She with an evil smirk. "All who stands against me deserve nothing less, which reminds me…" Her horn began to glow once more. "It's time for you to meet you-Ough!"

She gave a started cry as something forced her head down causing her to misfire completely. One of her eyes glanced upwards as best as it could to find the blue hedgehog leaning over her, standing on her back. He raised an eyebrow at her before smiling. "Sup Nighty. Did ya miss me?" He sniggered at the joke.

"What!? But…you…" She growled before whipping her mane back, trying to hit the hedgehog off her back. Sonic, jumped over her, landing on the railing in front of her. He pouted as he raised an eyebrow towards the dark mare.

"Ok, so all that power and you're holding back on me? If you have near god like powers then why pull the punches?" He looked back towards the ponies behind him. "Or…am I missing something?" The black mare huffed indignantly before stepping back. She was about to say something, but cringed as she gripped a hoof to her head, shaking it. The mare opened her eyes, revealing for a split second a different tone to them, this one more normal then the lizard like ones Sonic had seen before. It was over just as quickly as it had come and the mare's eyes returned to their evil, deranged form.

"Don't get in my way hedgehog…this is your first and last warning…" The mare said as she disappeared into the shadows of the back room. Sonic went to follow but found nary a trace of the black mare.

"Wow…she's better then Houdini…" He whispered to himself. He was about to make his way back to the ground floor when he found himself tackled to the ground by a pair of white ponies wearing heavy golden armor. "Hey! What gives!?" He said, struggling under their weight, they only increased their pressure as he did so however.

"L-Let him go!"

Sonic couldn't see who had spoken, but the guards seemed to acknowledge the female's voice's words. When he had got up, he could see a purple pony staring up at the balcony towards him. With a smile he jumped off the ledge and landed in front of her. He was about to approach her but was stopped by a lavender her forming around his body. The hedgehog tried to struggle in the grasp of whatever held him, but it was to no avail. His eyes went towards the lavender pony, an annoyed look upon his face as he gazed at his captor. He stood just above eye level to the mare, maybe a little more than a head taller to her. Her lavender pools took seemed to take every inch of him, from the top of his spiny head to the bottom of him taped covered soles of his shoes. When she was done she stepped a little closer to him.

"Sonic…that's what you said you name was right?" She asked him, her tone hesitant.

"The one and only." Said the blue hedgehog, giving her a smile and a wink. "And the bald one over there is called Egghead." He said, casting his gaze to the side. The guards had restrained the large red clothed creature in a simaler manner to how they had Sonic. Eggman cast a glare towards the blue hedgehog as he yelled.

"ITS EGGMAN!"

Twilight looked between them before looking back to the blue hedgehog. "How did you get behind the Nightmare? Did you use magic?" She looked towards his forehead. "I don't see a horn..."

Sonic chuckled before shrugging. "Magic? That's a new one. Naw. Nothing so fancy though. I just ran…"

Twilight gaped in disbelief. "You…ran?"

Sonic flashed a smile. "I ran."

"That's…wait…that's not possible. You couldn't have ran that fast! No pony can run that fast! You had to have nearly broken the sound barrier to get behind her without anypony noticing!"

"Heh…then that would have messed this place up. And everything around here looks pretty expensive…" He said with a smile. His expression soon turned into one of a serious nature as he spoke again. "How about we talk about how impossible I am after I deal with big, bad, and beautiful eh?" Twilight raised an eye brow before glaring at him.

"Do you even know where you're going? When she went?" And stepped closer. "And besides, how do I know you're not working for her?"

Sonic thought for a moment before smiling sheepishly and shrugging his shoulders as best he could. "Heh…well…no…Can't say that I do…And I have no way to prove it…" He smiled and winked again. "But I can say you have my word that I'm not a bad hog." She was about to say something else before the orange mare wearing a stetsen stepped in between the two of them. Sonic's eyes widened as he stared at her as she stared back at him, her eyes narrowing slightly. After a long moment she looked back towards Twilight, a gentle smile upon her face.

"He's telling the truth Twilight…" She said, a thick but amazingly cute country accent coming from her mouth.

"What! But…But…how do you know Applejack?" Twilight said.

"Twilight…" the mare said in a soft tone. "You have my honest word that, despite how odd he looks, he's telling the truth…" She smiled as she turned back to face him. "I can just…tell…"

Twilight mulled over the other mare's words for a few moments before releasing her magical grasps from him, allowing the hedgehog free movement of his body once again. Before he could say thanks, Applejack stepped up closer to him, her face directly in front of his own.

"And y'all best not betray that trust, or else y'all are gonna get a buck to the face…hard…y'all understand me?"

Sonic, for his part, gave a nervous salute. "Understood." When she smiled and backed, Sonic spoke again. "So...how about we have a nice long talk after I deal with this Moonlit Nightpony thing eh?" He placed his odd clawless hand under his chin. "But where did she go…I have no clues to find out and…well…I don't even know where I am to begin with…"

"You really do plan on taking her on don't you?" Twilight said with a frown.

"Well of course!" Sonic said. "She's evil. I'm good. It's a tale as old as time."

"Well…I don't know where she could have gone myself," Twilight said. "But…I know where we can find out."

"We?" Sonic said raising an eyebrow.

"I was looking into Nightmare Moon before you…ah…appeared. I was trying to find a way to stop her myself."

Sonic smiled and nodded. "Sweet! You wanna help then that's fine by me."

"Hey! Don't leave me out of this!"

Both Sonic and Twilight turned to see the rainbow maned blue pegasus landing to the side of them. Her magenta eyes every so often casting towards the blue hedgehog. "No way I'm I missing on anything fun!"

"Rainbow Dash," Said an elegant voice to the blue mare's right. The white unicorn with the curly purple mane made her way to the forefront of the crowd, her blue eyes having a determined look to them. "This certainly will not be fun, but I can't just sit by and allow that…that…monster to plunge all of Equestria into darkness."

Rainbow raised an eyebrow. "Wait…you're going too, Rarity?"

"Well I very well can't leave Twilight to go by herself, even if she is with…" She glanced towards the hedgehog, looking him up and down with a critical eye, "an oddly dressed creature."

Sonic deadpanned. "Why do I feel like I was just insulted…"

"OH, OH! PINKIE PIE WANTS TO GO TOO!" called a bright pink pony with a heavily curly mane, bouncing her way towards them. "In case you didn't know, that's me!"

"Um…well…I want to go to…," Said a very, very timid voice from behind Rainbow Dash. A butter yellow pegasus peeped from around the cyan one as she spoke again. "I mean if that's ok with you…you can say no if you want…"

"Why do y'all want to go?" Applejack inquired.

"I…um…well…" She casted a glance towards the blue hedgehog. "I…never seen a hedgehog like him before…and…well…" She blushed. "I wanted to ask him some questions…if that's ok…?"

Sonic glanced the mare up and down before nodding. "Sure. The more the merrier I say!"

"Well if Fluttershy is going then so am ah!" Applejack exclaimed. "Can't very well leave that mare to travel a dark forest unsupervised now can ah?"

"What about me!?"

They all turned to face Eggman, who was still trapped underneath the two guards.

"You can't just leave me Sonic!"

Sonic looked towards Eggman, tapping a finger to his chin in contemplation.

"SONIC!"

"Ok, ok!" Sonic said with a chuckle. "You can come too."

With a nod from Twilight, Eggman was released from his prone position. Straighten out his jacket he made his way to the group of ponies, every eye watching him carefully. He glared at the hedgehog before tuning to Twilight, a smile upon his face. "Now then…how shall we go about finding this…Nightmare?" He shuddered at the pun.

Twilight smiled as she pointed out the door. "To the Library!"

Sonic whistled as he neared the place Twilight had called the library, finding to his surprise that it was in fact inside a giant tree. The tree was large, maybe three stories high. The windows and door seemed to be a part of the tree itself, instead of a normal home where they added them during construction. Even in the dark of night it still looked like an impressive sight.

"Talk about your come around go around, eh." He said with a chuckle, nudging the cyan mare next to him. He was rewarded with a light chuckle and an elbow of his own.

As they entered sonic was able to see that the inside looked just as amazing as it did on the outside. The walls were covered floor-to-ceiling with full bookshelves, and even the floor was piled with tomes of every size, shape and description. "Tails would have a field day if he came in here…" He said while looking around.

"Who's Tails?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Eh…Just my little bro. Speaking of which, I hope he's doing ok." He said looking off into the distance.

"He's just as persistent as you, I'm sure the little he's fine hedgehog." Eggman retorted. "My only worry is getting back home as soon as possible."

Sonic rolled his eyes as he watched as Twilight ran from one book case to another. Moving towards one, he pulled out a random book, flipping through it with a flick of his hand. "Hmm…So what are we searching for?"

"Anything on the Elements of Harmony." Twilight said with a groan. "But it seems to not be here at all!"

"Got it!" said Pinkie, pulling out a book. "Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide."

Twilight turned around so fast that even Sonic was impressed. "Where the hey did you find that?!"

"It was under 'E,'." Pinkie said in a sing-song voice.

After being passed the book Twilight read from the book aloud for all to hear. "There are six elements, but only five are known: Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, and Loyalty. The sixth element was a mystery kept a mystery, so nopony could use the power for evil."

"Sweet!" Sonic exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "We now got a way to defeat her anyway!"

"Names aside," Eggman said with a raised eyebrow. "Are these…elements…really that powerful?"

"They have to be…" Twilight said looking down. "If they can't do it then who can?"

"Hey! Speedy hedgehog! Right here!" Sonic said pointing to himself. "If you can't find a way to activate them then you always got me to knock some since into her myself."

"And if can't step up, then you always got me!" Rainbow said puffing out her chest.

Eggman deadpanned at the both of them. "My god…its like having that blue critin in sterio…"

"That aside sugarcube." Applejack interupted. "Where exatly are they? These element thingies?"

"Let me see if there is something here…" Twilight looked down, reading the rest of the passage. "After Celestia used the Elements on Nightmare Moon, her Majesty hid them in the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, which is now in…"

"…the Everfree Forest!" six ponies cried out in unison. They stood at the entrance to the woods, the omonious feeling of the woods passing though each of the ponies spines. Sonic walked in front of them with a smile plastered acorss his face.

"Well what are we waiting for?" He said walking into the forest entrence. "Lets get this show on the road!"

The Six little ponies walked through the woods in darkness followling Sonic closely, Eggman takeing up the rear. They walked in total scilenc before the Doctor got cerious.

"So," He wondered out loud. "What exactly makes the Everfree Forest so dangerous, anyway?"

"You s-say you're not s-s-scared?" trembled Fluttershy.

"Its just a forest." Eggman said in a huff. "I don't particulay like them but what harm could a forest bring me?"

"But it's so dark and scary!" Fluttershy shook in fear. "Things are unnatural in there! Animals take care of themselves! And the clouds move on their own! Trees and plants never need any tending... it's awful and horrible!"

"What?" Eggman said with an annoyed tone. "You have got to be kidding me…"

"I…I'm not lying. It's all true…"

Sonic blinked in confusion and looked at Fluttershy with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, you know, in the world I came from the whole planet was like that." Fluttershy gasped and threw her front legs around Sonic, hugging him tightly.

"Oh you poor thing, no wonder you came to this place!" Fluttershy said soothingly. "Don't worry, you're safe now."

As Sonic was feeling like the rest of his life was being hugged out of him, Eggaman turned to Twilight. "You say you control the weather here. I really don't find that hard to believe since I dabbled with it myself, but if such a thing like this forest is an oddity, why is it like that?"

"Nopony knows," said Rainbow Dash in the spookiest voice she could muster. "You know why? Because anypony that's came in here has… never…. come… OUT!" As if on cue, the ground gave in as soon as her voice rose to a shout! Twilight scrambled for her balance as she tumbled down a steep, newly made slope of gravel and debris. In the blink of an eye, she found himself hanging on to Sonic's hand while the rest of her dangled over a cliff.

"Applejack!" Twilight screamed in panic. "What do I do?"

Applejack looked into Twilight's eyes with a completely straight face. "Let go," she instructed calmly.

"What…I…NO!"

"Ah'm not gonna lie, th' situation looks none too good fer you, but be honest with yerself: Why would Ah want anypony like you ta get hurt?" she said, and with the most trustworthy face Twilight had ever seen. The lavender mare thought for a long hard second before closing her eyes and letting go. She cried as she careened over the edge, her arms flailing. Just when she thought she would die the most painful death she would have experienced something caught her, holding her close as if she was a baby. She opened her eyes to find the blue hedgehog, holding on to her, a gentle smile upon his face. He landed upon the ground with barely a jult and set her down on her hooves proceeding to dust himself off afterwards.

"You were just saved by the hedgehog express." He said in a cheerful tone. "No thanks necessary. All part of being me."

Before Twilight could even register what he had said, a loud thump caused her to look behind herself. She could see a very tired Rainbow Dash landing to Eggman, who seemed to have his face buried into the dirt.

"Shoot! Lose some pounds will ya Eggy…" The cyan mare said in a huff, earning a spitful glare from Eggman. Landing across from her was Fluttershy, holding on the Rarity, the butter yellow mare just as tired as the blue one. Pinkie came tumbling out of nowhere as well, siting on her hunches when she had stopped.

"That was fun! Let's do that again!" She yelled in a cherry voice.

"Ah think once is enough Pinkie." Applejack said as she trotted next to her. She looked towards Twilight with a smile. "Y'all ok sugarcube?"

Twilight nodded as she looked over to Sonic. "Yes…thanks to you and Sonic…"

"Eh…No biggy…" Sonic smiled before looking towards the forest again. "Right! That out of the way. Let's continue on."

Twilight watched as Sonic took the lead, guaranteed by Twilight that this must be the right way. The hedgehog was busy talking to Rainbow Dash as she boosted about totally saving Eggman's flank which Sonic seemed to take great pleasure in, especially the part where Eggman's face met the ground. She smiled lightly as she closed her eyes, remembering the feel of the hedgehog holding her as he landed upon the ground with barely a sound. He was much stronger then he looked, and…so much softer…

She shook her head and raised an eyebrow. _Where did that come from. No matter. Gotta focus on the matter at hoof._

The Sudden roar of a huge beast that jumped out of nowhere finally broke any and all converstaion, weather it was in the mind or not.

"It's a manticore!" Applejack screamed. Surprisingly, before anyone could say anything, it was Rarity who attacked first by doing what she had in mind at the time: bucking the manticore in the face. In response, the monster roared again, this time with much more fury. Screaming in fright, Rarity ran back to safety of her friends, the threat chasing after her.

The manticore was just about to swipe off Rarity's hide when it felt something land on its body. It turned its head to see Applejack riding upon its back, rodeo Style.

"Yee-HA! Get along little doggy!"

Her ride didn't last long as she was expelled from off its back with one terafieing buck, only to be encircled by Rainbow Dash and Sonic. Dash flew faster and faster as the blue hedgehog did the same, creating a mini rainbow and blue colored hurricane. The beast swung its tail, and in a mighty THWACK, Rainbow Dash was propelled backward. Causeing Sonic to stop his run.

"Rainbow!" He yelled but was stopped from helping her by the Manticore's paw slamming him back into a tree. The hedgehog and the ponies both recovered before charging the monster from both sides. Only to be stopped this time by someone Sonic didn't expect.

"WAAAAAIIIIIIT!" shouted Fluttershy, holding her hooves up. She then quietly walked toward the enraged enemy, and began to soothe him, talking to the creature like a mother would a child.

"What's the matter, you big old fuzzy-wuzzykins?"

Twilight blinked a couple times in confusion. "…What? What are you doing? Run, Fluttershy! Run away before that thing eats you alive!"

The manticore showed Fluttershy thorn that was stuck in his paw. "Oh, you poor thing. Don't worry, I've got it. Now this is going to hurt just for a teensy-weensy second…"

"RRRRAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRRR!"

"…There, that wasn't so bad, was it? Now, if don't mind, me and my friends will be on our way."

The now-friendly manticore repeatedly licked Fluttershy's hair in thanks until it resembled a massive cowlick. Fluttershy just giggled, and skipped on her merry way as soon as it put her down and left the small group.

"…What just happened?" said Sonic, his eye twitching.

"She must be a druid of some kind…" Eggman said in a low whisper.

She just giggled again before speaking. "You've got to learn that something's big and scary, doesn't mean that you can't offer your hoof in kindness for it," lectured Fluttershy.

Eggman's eye twitch as relization began to dawn on him. "No…Impossible…"

The little group advanced further down the path, and closer to the castle ruins, Twilight suspected. As the Everfree Forest grew thicker, the branches shaded them from what little light the moon offered the party.

"Talk about your shady days…" Sonic said straining to see what was in front of him.

"Ugh," said Applejack, lifting her hooves in disguest. "Ah think Ah stepped in something." Just then, Fluttershy howled in fright. "It's just mud, Flutters. Y'all don't hafta get so worked up…about…" She staired slack jawed like everyone else. After a moment or two all the ponies began to run around screaming, causeing the Hedgehog to fold his ears back in defence. He looked about for a way to escape, stopping his persuit only because one of the ponies was laughing up a storm.

"P-Pinkie…" He said raiseing an eyebrow.

She turned to him and then he began to hear music comeing form everywhere and nowhere at once.

"What are you…"

And then she began to sing.

"How did you do that?"

"How did I do what?"

"How did you do that?"

"How did I do what?"

"How did you do that?"

"How did I do what?"

Eggman had been houding the pink mare like that for the past twenty minuents. Both not relenting in the same question in the slightest. Sonic, who at first was laughing hystricaly, began to grow tired some of their banter and made his way to the cyan mare. "So…That whole manticore thing. You were keeping up with me pretty good. You have to be pretty fast."

"Pretty fast?" She scoffed. "I'm the fastest!"

"Oh? Well that's quite the boast." He said with a chuckle. "Cause I'm pretty fast myself, as you already know."

She chucked dryly. "Heh…You got some moves, I'll give ya that. But theres no way you can beat me Sonic."

"Care to test that?" He said with a smirk.

"Anytime…anyplace!" She said with a determined look.

"Sweet! I'll be looking forward to it!"

The sound of thrashing water caused their conversation to be cut short. A river, with rapids too dangrous to cross stood in their way. Twilight groaned as she kicked a rock into the fast moveing water, watching it get swepted away before it could even hit the ground.

"How the hay are we supposed to cross this?" exclaimed Twilight said in a huff.

Before anyone could offer in suggestions, there was an uncontrollable sobbing from downstream assaulting their ears. The party of eight followed the sound of the overdramatic weeping to find a rather fabulous-looking sea serpent.

"Yo…Dude…What's with the water works?" Sonic asked with a raised eyebrow.

The serpent noticed the group, and sobbed even wilder upon finding them all look at him"Well, I was minding my own business," said the sea serpent. "When a purple wind just whisked pasted me and sliced off part of my beautiful moustache! Now, I'm completely hideous!" he splashed up a torrent of water, leaving the whole group drenched.

"That's it…" Eggman growled. "That's why your mad?! For all the stupid reasons-!"

"Now Mister Eggman." Rarity child him, stepping in between them. "A Fashion emergency's is always pause to cry over, and I, Rarity, am not one to let such a crime go unrectified!" She plucked a scale from the serpent and used to cleanly cut off her tail. Sonic watched with fascination as the fashionista expertly mended her tail with his cut mustache.

"Thank you for restoring my beautiful moustache to its former glory, Madame Rarity!" thanked the serpent with tears streaming down his cheeks in joy. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"You can start with helping us cross these wretched rapids, Darling," said Rarity modestly, she turned back to the others with a smile and a wink before crossing over the river first. Sonic shook his head as he looked over to Eggman, who was busy counting on his fingers. Srugging it off the hedgehog followed after the mares.

"Castle ahoy!"

Sonic jumped from the tree he had climbed, landing with a light thud upon the dirt path below. He dusted himself off before turning to Twilight. "Ok! We go in! Get the Elements! Then we get out. After that we learn with the sixth one is we can kick some major dark butt. Cool?" Every head agreed, even Eggman, gave a nod of aproval. "Sweetness! Now lets go!" He ran at full speed, expeting to beat them all the the castle, only to skid to a stop after a short distance away from them. "Shoot!" Everyone followed after him, only to stop just before falling over a cliff themselves.

"How do we get across?" Applejack said. "The brige is broken."

"Oh, whatever shall we do?" Dash said sarcastically, Holding out her wings for all to see.

Twilight giggled nervously before speeking again. "Oh…haha…Right…"

The cyan pegasus smired before she flew to the other side of gorge. She was just about to tie the final rope that would make bridge accessible again, but stopped when she heard a soothing voice call out her name.

"Rainbow Dash…"

"Who's there? Show yourself! How do you know my name?" Dash asked, looking around for the one that had called her.

"Your fame and reputation exceeds yourself, Rainbow Dash. We heard that you were the most talented flyer in all Equestria"

"Oh stop it, you're embarrassing me!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh but it is true is it not?" said the voice, as its owner came out of the mist to reveal that it was a pegasus mare in black spandex, escorted by two stallions with the same race and uniform. "You are the best there is in Equestria."

"Yes, it's all true," said Dash with pride. She then focused on her flatterers. "But who are you, anyway?"

"We are the Shadowbolts," the mare said. "We're the fastest flying team in the Everfree Forest, and soon, all of Equestria! In fact in order for us to do so, we just need… a captain."

"Who do you have in mind?" said Rainbow Dash with a knowing smile.

Meanwhile, all the way across the broken bridge, Twilight saw Rainbow Dash conversing with the three strange ponies, all of which were dressed in black. It didn't take long for the mare to deduce what was going on. "Don't do it Dash, it's a trick!" She yelled, but a fog rolled in to muffle her mid-sentence.

"We need somepony with speed," said the Shadowbolt leader.

"Yes…" said Rainbow Dash, savoring the moment.

"We need somepony with agility," added the Shadowbolt leader, building up to the moment.

"Yes…"

"We…need…you," said the Shadowbolt leader, whispering the last part in Dash's ear.

"Girlfriend, you got yourself a deal!" cheered Rainbow Dash. "Just let me tie this bridge up, and we'll talk."

"NO!" rejected the shady mare abruptly. "You have to come with us NOW. It's either them or us!"

Rainbow reared back, not know what to say. On one hoof she could have fame and fourture and live her dream of being with the best of the best. But on the other hoof…

She looked towards the mare and closed her eyes. "Thanks…" The shadowbolt grinned at first but then her smile faltered as Dash continued. "But no thanks." She said before quickly tieing the bridge together. She whipped her tail at the Shadowbolts before making her way across the bridge to her friends.

The shadowbolt leader growled before disapating into a starfilled mist, leaveing the party to cross unhindered.

The party entered the ruins, quickly finding several perfectly round rocks resting on some kind of pedestal in the middle of the room.

"We finally made it: the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters." Twilight exclaimed.

"What a dump: everything is so filthy and covered in mold and dust!" Rarity said with disgust.

"What'd you expect? This castle hasn't been occupied for almost a thousand years. Now, let's start looking for the..."

"The Elements!" Pinkie cheered, cutting off Applejacks sentence.

"Convenient…" Sonic said with an eyebrow raised.

With little effort and a bit of unicorn magic, they got the Elements down to ground-level.

"There's only five!" Rarity said with despair. "Where's the sixth one!?"

"The book said when all the other ones are present, the sixth one will appear in some sort of spark." She crouched down and lit up her horn. "Stand back, I'll see what I can do."

"Let's go, everypony," said Applejack. "We'd better guard th' door in case Nightmare Moon shows up or something,"

Sonic and Eggman followed suit, the former lingering back just in time to see a dark mist begin to form over Twilight.

"Twilight! Look out!" Sonic shouted as he ran forward. The mist engulfing him and the mare in one fell swoop.

Twilight and Sonic coughed against the purple smoke as they reappeared in a room that only the two of them occupied. At first. At the other end of the room, upon a raised section of floor where a broken throne resided, stood Nightmare Moon, the five Elements circling around her in lazy orbit. The dark royal herself laughed in victory: she had acquired that which had defeated her long ago! Now nothing could stop her!

Sonic got into a fighting stance as he looked on towards the Nightmare. "Hey! No victory laugh till you won Moony!" Twilight's own look of shock quickly morphed into one of determination as she scrapped a hoof against the stone floor inspired by Sonic's words.

Nightmare Moon didn't know what to make of it as she lowered the Elements to the cold stone, "You're kidding. You're kidding, right?"

Twilight's horn shone with magic as she broke into a charge toward Nightmare Moon, Followed closely by the blue hedgehog. Fed up with being challenged by fools, she leapt onto the level floor and began her own charge at the Unicorn. They neared closer and closer, Twilight's horn becoming brighter all the while. Just as they were about to collide, Twlight called out to the blue Hedgehog. "Grasp my tail! NOW!" It took him less than a second to comply before he felt his world flash into nothingness only to reappear back into existence. He looked around, finding himself surrounded by the five elements.

"Sweetness!" He said pumping his fist in the air. "Magic for the win Moony!"

Nightmare Moon gaped in temporary bewilderment as her opponents sudden disappearance and reappearance amongst the gathered Elements. The dark mare growled: she had been made a fool of again! Oh, the Unicorn would pay dearly for this, as would that damnable hedgehog!

Twilight's horn began to shine once again as she attempted to activate the gathered Elements, "Just one spark: come on, come on!"

Seeing the Elements beginning to glow, Nightmare Moon shrouded herself in her mane and quickly swooped back to the Elements: she would not be defeated again! Seconds after returning to her equine visage, a bolt of raw magic from the Elements struck Twilight and Sonic, sending them flying halfway across the room into a sprawling heap. The Elements continued to transfer the magic between them as Nightmare Moon fell into a panic.

Moments later, the Elements returned to their inert stone spheres, the magic leaving them.

Nightmare Moon's panic quickly turned to elation as she rose up and brought her empowered hooves down upon the Elements, laughing wickedly the entire time. Twilight felt her hope, as well as her heart, shatter along with the Elements. Nightmare Moon glared at the mare, "You little foals: thinking you could defeat me! Now you will never see your princess or your sun," her mane extended high above her, ready to bring it down upon the broken Unicorn and send her into oblivion, "The night will last forever!"

Her evil laughter rang out once more...

Only to get interrupted by a heavily placed kick to the side of her face, sending her flying away towards the wall. Twilight gaped at Sonic's strength before looking towards him, the hedgehog in question hopping on one leg, his other one outstretched as looked to where Nightmare Moon had crashed.

Sonic landed a few feet away from her, his looked one of determination. "What did I tell ya about celebrating early moony?"

The look in indignation crossed the mares face as she stood up, her anger flaring out of control. "YOU FOALISH HEDGEHOG! YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO SUMBIT UNDER MY HOOF!"

"Bout time! I was getting bored!" He said before tuning to Twilight. "Stay back Bookworm! I'll show you how to take down evil!" He ran forwards with a smile on his face "SONIC STYLE!"

"Come on y'all! They need us!" Applejack said, stopping yet again on another step to wait for the others.

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy was busy doing their best to help Eggman up the flight of steps as best they could. One pushing. One pulling. The last quietly cheering for them from above.

Rarity glanced up the stairway, concern on her face. "Oh I do hope they will be ok…"

"Ok sonic…" The blue hedgehog told himself. "You challenge a god, you better dang well be prepared…cause THIS SUCKS!"

He hedgehog was doing his best, using his speed and agility to dodged Nightmare's attacks, the Alicorn surprisingly more skilled then would have hoped for. He stuck his tongue out as a large piece of fallen debris she had picked up with her magic came flying at him like a rocket. He figured his constant teasing wasn't helping matters, but hey, stick to what you know.

"Stand still and face me Hedgehog!" Nightmare exclaimed wildly, the mare in a near mad like state over the fact that the blue hedgehog faster than she had ever anticipated. "Are you a coward?!"

"Naw!" He said back springing away from over enthusiastic rock trying to crush him. "I just like living is all." He ran to his left, making his way up a wall as he did so. The nightmare shot beam after beam towards the hedgehog, only just missing him by a few inches. He hedgehog stopped as he made his way to the middle of the room from the ceiling and proceeded to rocket from his perch on high, his body spinning while his leg was outstretched. Before he could slam his foot into the mare's head, she erected a barrier, causing the blue hedgehog to fight against her magic with all the force he could muster.

To his dismay however, it wasn't enough and the hedgehog was blasted away, his body skidding to a halt just before he went over an opening in the wall. He gained enough of his sences to look down at the deep gorge below. "Oh…well…craptasktic…" He looked up just in time to see Nightmare slamming a hoof down upon his chest, pinning him to the ground. "Another fine mess you gotten yourself into this time Hedgey…" He said with as pained smirk

"Indeed…" The hedgehog looked up with defiant eyes as Nightmare Moon leaned into him, her voice a low whisper. "I win hedgehog…Ha…Ha…Ha…"She lifted up and drew power into her horn ready to fire at the hedgehog.

"SONIC! NO!" Twilight cried from behind them. She may have just known him for a short time but…but he was…he was a friend! Her horn glowed brightly. She would save him. Because he was her friend!

It was then that something seemed wrong with the night mare. She shook her head as her hoof pressed against it. "What! NO! I…I WAS SO CLOSE!" Nightmare's voice began to falter and distort as she spoke, some of it not entirely her own. "STAY WHERE YOU ARE YOU…YOU WEAK FOAL!"

"N-No!" Another voice came from inside of her, this one different the the last. "You tricked me…you…you hurt my sister…you…I… I will not let you have your way!"

Sonic, knew a chance when he saw it. With a powerful kick he slamed his feet under neath her jaw and procedded to roll away from her as she crashed to where he just was. He quickly made his way towards Twilight just as her fiends stood behind her. Eggman huffing and heaveing in the back at the top of the stairs

Twilight was filled with renewed determination as her friends stood beside her and it was then that something clicked, "You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that? Well you're wrong, because the spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right HERE!" She said motioning towards her friends.

Nightmare Moon could only watch in shock as the fragments of the Elements rose up, bathed in light.

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of Honesty," Applejack watched as some of the fragments began to orbit about her at a frenzied pace.

"Fluttershy, who tamed the Manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of Kindness," Fluttershy stared in awe as fragments swirled in the air around her.

"Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of Laughter," Pinkie hopped with a grin as fragments joined her.

"Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of Generosity," Rarity smiled at her ring of fragments.

"And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire, represents the spirit of Loyalty," Rainbow Dash watched her friend, rather than her fragments.

"The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us!"

Nightmare Moon was beside herself, "You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!"

"But it did," Twilight continued, "a different kind of spark." She turned to face her friends, "I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you," She looked towards Sonic. " how much I cared about you... Even if we just did meet…The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all..."

She turned to face the vainly-thrashing Nightmare Moon, "...are my friends!"

A magnificent bright light drew all eyes to the ceiling above, to behold the sight of a sixth orb: the sixth Element of Harmony. They watched as the sphere descended down from the air to float above Twilight's head. Held in place, Nightmare Moon could only clench her eyes tightly shut in an attempt to block out the light.

"You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth Element: the Element of Magic."

The room was engulfed by an unmatched light, as the fragments gained color and forged themselves into necklaces around the five ponies, each one with a gem resembling their Cutie Mark. The orb, however, became a grandiose tiara with Twilight's Cutie Mark, before settling itself upon her head. Sonic could only smile as he watched Twilight and the others unleash a massive double rainbow, which swirled around Nightmare Moon like a tornado, before engulfing the entire room in a bright light.

When the light faded, the six Element ponies were sprawled out upon the floor while Sonic and Eggman unshielded their eyes. Sonic approached the raised throne where a something lay, gently stirring. He knelt down and nudged the light blue fur of its body softly. When the being began to awake he smiled, noticing the color of her eyes from before she cowered away from him as he looked upon her. Putting two and two together he gave the frightened mare a wink. "Hey…thanks for the save…" At his words she looked towards the hedgehog and suddenly wrapped her hooves around him, crying shamefully.

"I'm so sorry!"

Stroking her mane, Sonic held her back before pushing her off, giving her another wink. "Hey…No worries. Your safe and sound…"

"Indeed, she is."

Every pony's head snapped to look in the direction the voice came from, Sonic's and Eggman's eyes widening at the sight of the tall slender white Alicorn that, with a brightly multicolored mane and a sun Cutie Mark, appeared with the rising sun. He watched as the eight other ponies bowed in reverence of the new arrival, while Twilight ran up to her and nuzzled her happily as the taller mare gave some sort of hug with her neck.

As they conversed, Sonic heard Luna gasp softly, "Big sister Celestia!"

"Princess Luna."

Both of them were startled, now under the gaze of the elder Alicorn. Seeing that this would be a family moment, Sonic gently moved away from Luna.

"It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this." Celestia knelt down to be closer to Luna's level, "Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister. Will you accept my friendship?"

Luna glanced over at Sonic, now joining the mares that were close by before turning back to face the white mare, eyes tearing up, "I'm so sorry!" She ran to nuzzle Celestia, more happy tears running down her face, "I missed you so much, big sister!"

Celestia teared up as well, "I've missed you, too."

Eggman scoffed silently, unable to believe that they won the way they did, before looking down. A sliver of darkness could be seen slithering away as best it could, escaping the sight before it. He smiled before bending over it and activating a metal band around his wrist. The darkness was instintly sucked inside of it, trapped in a compartment within the band. "Magic… eh. Hehheh…" He smiled deviously as the Darkness inside the band pulsed. "Magic indeed…"


End file.
